Short Circuit
by Doc Sock
Summary: What's the point of being a multi-billionaire inventor if you can't invent your own sex toys? And what's the point of being a multi-billionaire's most trusted assistant if you can't find said sex toys and use them against him? Pepper/Tony, femdom PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Short Circuit**

There were a few things Tony Stark did not do in his lab. Most of them were because of unfortunate accidents (let it never be said that he couldn't learn from his mistakes, given sufficient reason to). And some of them were because he was Tony fucking Stark.

He didn't _lose_ projects, because he was Tony fucking Stark. He might forget to work on something for a while, and pile other projects on top of it, and sometimes knock things off tables and let them roll under benches and just leave them there, but he never actually _lost_ anything. If he ever decided to work on that automatic coffee-maker that made a perfect cup every time, he could move the box of balls that shot spikey things and pull it out.

Tony fucking Stark didn't lose projects, especially when they were remotes to _highly personal sex toy prototypes_.

Maybe he just needed to look under those workbenches again.


	2. Chapter 2

This was how his morning went:

Tony woke up, nearly naked, and alone on the couch in the workshop. That wasn't unusual, not anymore. The naked was, but given that he'd spent the early morning hours testing his new toy, not so unexpected.

Tony Stark was no fool. Over the past weeks, he'd thoroughly tested it on various inanimate models of himself and worked out the kinks, so to speak. There was no way he would let anything that hadn't been rigorously tested near his cock. As soon as he deemed it safe (which was maybe a bit too soon, but nothing bad had come of it, so it didn't count) he stripped, fastened everything in place, and got down to _really_ testing it.

All in all, it had been an excellent use of his time. Much better than responding to those emails Pepper had left for him on the desk. In fact, it was a miracle she hadn't already come down to wake him up and chew him out for not listening to her.

The toy was still on him — he'd fallen asleep from pure, blissed out exhaustion before pressing the release button on the remote that would open all the locks — and he patted the floor by the side of the couch. The remote must have fallen out of his hand while he slept and landed somewhere down there.

When he couldn't find it in the first few pats, he rolled over and off the couch, landing on his hands and knees and groping while he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. It was a square, hand-sized box. It wasn't like it could have bounced _far_.

But his hands groped around to no avail, and he eventually sat back on his heels, scratching his chest absently and frowning at how sticky his chest hair felt. He really needed that shower, and it was as good a time as any to test its waterproofness. He'd find the remote when he got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, nothing was ever that simple. While Tony fucking Stark didn't lose things in his workshop, there was a first time for everything. A very… _unfortunate_ first time.

"JARVIS," he snapped, hitching up the sweatpants that were riding low on his hips as he finally gave up looking underneath the workbench nearest the couch and stood up. "Has anyone been in here since Ms. Potts left last night?"

There was a long pause before JARVIS answered, "No, sir. Perhaps the remote rolled under the couch."

"I already checked there," Tony said, slumping down on the nearest stool. He was beginning to regret forgetting to put in a fail-safe release mechanism. When he found the damn remote, that was the first change he was going to make.

He could, of course, always slice the thing off, but then he'd have to spend even more weeks rebuilding and retesting it, and the sex- masturbation- _sex_ (that sounded less pathetic, he thought) was just _too damn good_ for that.

"Mr. Stark," the cold voice came from the door behind him as he was about to pull up the security feeds and find out exactly where the damn thing had gotten off to. He jumped guiltily and whirled around, the urge to adjust his sweats and make sure Pepper had _no idea whatsoever_ what was going on under there was almost overwhelming.

The thin line her lips and the icy glare in her eyes was enough to freeze him in place, though. Maybe he should have replied to those emails last night, like she wanted.

"Nick Fury moved the meeting in New York from today until next week," she said crisply. "Which clears up your schedule for the day. I'm sure, at some point, you will be able to find the time to reply to the _four_ emails I asked you to answer yesterday."

She flipped through the appointment book in her hands, and his charming grin turned into a rictus grin of horror as he felt the cock ring begin to vibrate. Someone had been in the workshop while he slept, probably plucked the remote right out of his hand, and was now _using it on him_. And Pepper was standing right there and she was really going to bring sexual harassment charges against him if she looked down and noticed-

She did. And raised her eyebrow at the shape his quickly filling cock made underneath the sweats. "If I'd known replying to emails excited you that much, I'd let you do more yourself," she said, and he could almost feel the scorn emanating from her.

"It's not what you think," he tried to say, but it came out as an incoherent gargle as whatever dastardly fiend had the remote turned it up a notch.

She shook her head at him and turned around, calling back over her shoulder as she stalked out of the room, "I'll have more emails on your desk in a few minutes, _Mr. Stark_."

As soon as she was out of the room, the device mercifully switched off. His cock deflated almost immediately as he realized the predicament that he was in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pepper," he said five minutes later in the doorway to her office. She didn't look up from whatever she was doing on the computer.

"Oh good," she said, "I was just about to come find you, Mr. Stark. If you go back downstairs and check your email, you'll find I've marked the twenty most important ones for you to reply to. That should keep you busy for a while."

"That really wasn't what you-" he started. "I can't- There's a situation that's come up," he finally settled on, "which I need to deal with. I don't have time- Nngah," he gasped as her hand moved to a black box on the corner of her desk and the vibrating cock ring was turned back on.

_As her hand moved to a black box and the cock ring turned back on._

"Oh, I think it was exactly what I think it was," she said mildly, as Tony was still processing. He stared at her for a few moments, his mouth open and gaping as his cock quickly filled to attention.

"You," he gasped in a strangled voice. He took a step forward toward the desk, but halted abruptly when her hand started to drift back to the corner of the desk. "How did you- What are you- _Give that back_."

"I don't think so," she said, pressing a few keys and finally turning to look at him. It was as if what she was doing were completely normal and within the bounds of their professional relationship. There was no expression on her face to tell him what the hell was going on. "I think today is going to be the day you finally do what I say, for once.

"JARVIS was very helpful," she added, as she reached over and flicked a small switch. Tony groaned, spikes of arousal shooting up the base of his spine as the light mesh bag enclosing his balls began massaging them.

"JARVIS-" he gasped, his knees beginning to shake slightly. It was hard to focus on her face; his eyes kept wanting to cross in a mixture of intense pleasure and embarrassment as his cock grew even harder. If she didn't turn it off, he was going to come soon, and that was _crossing a line_. Usually he was all for any thought that involved him, Pepper, and coming in the same sentence. Usually he wasn't standing in front of the real live Pepper as it was happening.

"Don't-" he ground out as she begin to twist the dial controlling the cock ring higher and higher. As the intensity of the vibrations increased, he groped to the side and collapsed in the first chair he encountered, a moan tearing from his lips. His hips thrust up without his permission, and he was going to come in his pants, was going to come in front of his fully clothed personal assistant, was going to-

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as his orgasm rolled through him. And just like that, before the damp wet patch could finish spreading on the front of his sweats, she turned everything off and was back to concentrating on her computer.

"What-" he started, and then thought better of it and fled back to his workshop.

"You should probably change those pants," Pepper called after him, and he could have sworn she was _laughing_.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't that Tony was hiding from Pepper, because he wasn't. Tony fucking Stark didn't hide from anybody, except maybe himself. And maybe angry reporters. And business meetings. And Pepper Potts when she was particularly angry with him.

(He was definitely hiding from Pepper.)

He had just gone downstairs to grab a new pair of sweats from the floor of the workshop, and if he had noticed that there was a dent in his Iron Man armor while he was down there that just had to be pounded out right that second, well. Who could blame him?

And even if he was hiding from Pepper, it wasn't because he was _uncomfortable_ with what she had done, precisely. (He really wasn't.) He just wasn't too sure what the whole thing _meant_.

Tony fucking Stark didn't like not understanding things.


	6. Chapter 6

"I always knew you wanted to get in my pants."

If Tony was imagining a flowing red cape behind his shoulders as he stood in the doorway to Pepper's office, bare-chested and with sweatpants hanging low and hands on his hips, well, he was the only one who needed to know that.

"No, I want you to do your work." Pepper didn't even look up from the day planner on her desk to see his heroic pose. He thought about clearing his throat until she noticed him for a moment, and then discarded the idea. Best not to annoy the woman who had control over your bits.

"I can't do my work when you're _in my pants_."

"Technically, I'm not in your pants."

"Close enough, Potts, and that's what counts."

"I wasn't aware we were playing horseshoes."

"It's a hand grenade in my pocket _and_ I'm happy to see you," he said, moving over and sliding gingerly down in a chair.

"If you insist, Mr. Stark." He thought he could see the hint of a smile on her mouth, and that was good enough for him.

"So does this mean you'll take a long lunch and we'll both get to have some fun?" He leered at her and waggled his eyebrows, half out of habit, and half in hopes of provoking her into doing _something_ again. He knew, somewhere in his brain, he should be concerned at how quickly he was accepting that Pepper had complete control over his libido today, but really, it was _Pepper_.

"Fun isn't on the schedule for today." And now she did look up, raising an eyebrow at his splay-legged pose. Before he could point out that he had nothing on the schedule today, she added, "I've scheduled a meeting with the board for later this morning. They've voiced some 'concerns' about your ability to manage the company, yet again."

Tony frowned, and stood up, rubbing his hands together. "Game's over then?"

"Sit back down," Pepper said.

He sat, shifting a little to rearrange the back end of the toy, making a mental note that he needed to redesign that part, maybe make it extending, too- "I'm not going to that meeting."

Pepper snorted, turning back to the computer, probably typing up another memo about whatever all those memos she sent were about. "Yes you are."

He did not say "You can't make me," but it was a close thing. "So you're going to hit the off switch and let me take this off?" he gestured towards his crotch.

"No," she said, and this time he was _sure_ there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Kinky, Potts, very kinky." He leered at her again, and sat forward. "I'm not against exhibitionism-"

"So the two girls on the veranda weren't a one-time deal?" she asked, and he had to admit that he was maybe just a bit of an exhibitionist.

"You could have joined us." The flirting was comfortable, normal, and he began to lean back in the chair, relaxing. "I'm not going to that meeting. It's ridiculous; I'm perfectly capable of running my own company, I've been-" he choked and sat up straight when Pepper flipped the cock ring back on. He hadn't even noticed her reaching for the box.

"You're going to that meeting."

He groaned, slouching down in the chair, happy to concentrate on the warmth spreading through his body as his cock tented the front of his pants. "You do realize you're rewarding me for-" he groaned again as she turned up the speed slightly "-for refusing to-" his brain seemed to short out as she got up and perched on the front of the desk, crossing her legs and resting the remote on her knees.

"No, what I'm doing is show you exactly what you'll be missing out on if you don't go to that meeting and behave during it." She smiled at him and turned off the cock ring. "So, are you going to the meeting?"

"No," he said, half to see what she would do and half because he _really didn't want to_.

Pepper smiled again, turning the remote over and over in her hands. Suddenly, Tony was afraid.

"If this controls the cock ring," Pepper dragged her finger over it, and Tony swallowed a couple times, his entire mouth dry, "then what does this button do."

"Oh, that's the sheath. It comes out of the cock ring and simulates moisture and suction."

"And this button?"

"Oh, that one's _really_ cool. It and the, uh, joystick next to it control a self-lubricating, rotating, telescoping, retractable anal dildo." He was pretty sure the look on his face couldn't actually be classified as smug, although if her raised eyebrow was anything to go by, it was pretty close. His cock was hardening as he thought about what a _totally awesome_ sex toy he'd made, and he hadn't even got to telling her about the-

His train of thought was interrupted when she tossed the remote control over to him and smoothed down her skirt in the same motion. For a horrible moment, he thought the game was over, that he'd crossed some sort of line that he didn't know about and Pepper was done with him.

Then she said, "Show me."

He blinked at her for a couple moments, and then started with, "You just push the-"

"For once in your life, Mr. Stark," she interrupted him. A hint of a smile was playing around the corners of her mouth. "Shut your mouth. Take off your pants and just show me."

He was out of the pants before she finished talking, almost setting a new land speed record for pants removal. A twist of the dial set it to the thinnest setting — he could see Pepper watching intently, and he licked his lips in anticipation — and set it to a nice finger length. The specialized silicone — it was part silicone and part nanotech, and wasn't that just the coolest thing ever? It had taken him days to figure out how to program and combine the-

"Tony," Pepper said. "Focus."

"Yes ma'am," he joked, grinning. The dildo began its slow intrusion, the reservoir of lube pumping out through the tip. Pepper leaned forward, and he angled himself so that she could see everything. When the dildo was in and nestled against his prostate, he turned on the vibration, his cock already rock hard. Precome began to seep out as he groaned at the sensation.

He went to reach for his cock, but Pepper's "Uh uh" stopped him. He slowly turned the dial, giving the nanotech instructions to increase the girth, forcing the vibrations against his prostate to deepen. All the tension in his body was going straight to his cock, leaving the rest of him boneless in the chair, splayed back and on display for Pepper.

"And the sheath?" Pepper asked, her voice a little more breathy than normal. He almost moaned at the sound.

His cock was aching and he desperately needed to touch it. The sheath would have to do though, and he pressed the button that would roll it up over his cock. Just the touch alone — almost like skin, but not quite, he'd have to work on that — was almost enough to send him over the edge.

His hips bucked up and when they came down, he tried to grind down on the dildo. There wasn't enough leverage, and he was left on the verge of whimpering. He was reaching for the switch that would turn on the suction when Pepper slid off the desk and sashayed over behind him. She slid bent over his shoulder, sliding her hands down his arms, and over the remote.

As he leaned back into her touch, she flipped a switch and pressed a button, and suddenly the dildo was pulsing instead of straight vibrating, and the sheath on his cock was hot and wet and sucking. She left her hands there on his arm, and he dropped his head back against her. He tried to make a joke, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a garbled moan and something that sounded suspiciously like begging.

Pepper laughed and slipped the remote out of his hands. He gave it up willingly; it was taking too much of his concentration to hang not let the damn thing fall straight out of his lax hands.

And then, all of a sudden, everything was turned off and retracting back out of and off of him. He might have keened at that moment, but it was definitely a very manly keen.

"Pepper," he groaned. "What-?"

She placed the remote on the corner of her desk and returned to her chair, facing the computer again. "That was very informative, Mr. Stark, thank you. The suit you're going to wear for the meeting is laid out on your bed. Unless you want to show up like that, I suggest you go put it on. Happy will be waiting downstairs with the car."

His cock was still hard and red and leaking, and it took him a long moment to summon enough energy in his other limbs to push himself to his feet and pull up his sweats. "You can't just not finish what you've started," he whined as he did so.

She fixed him with a steely glare. "You are not going to be late for that meeting. Go get dressed, and get out there."

He trudged out of the room, his cock uncomfortable and rubbing across the front of his sweats. As soon as the door to Pepper's office was closed behind him, he pushed his sweats down low around his hips and drew out his cock, bringing himself off in a couple rough strokes. The second pair of sweats were a lost cause, anyway, after that display.

With a sigh, because while he knew not to anger Pepper right now, he certainly didn't have to be _happy_ about it, he started down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did any of your ex boyfriends know you were this kinky?" Tony asked when he stumbled into her office in the Stark Industries building, shutting the door behind him and closing the blinds.

"I'm just saving you from yourself," she said mildly, tapping at her damn Blackberry and not looking at him.

"Did JARVIS set you up with a feed to the conference room?" he asked, leaning against the door and wondering if it would be okay to reach down and start jacking himself off. Technically, they were both at work.

Technically, Pepper had just almost brought him off in front of the entire board.

She checked her watch instead of answering, and if she thought that she was being sneaky and keeping some of her methods secret, she had another think coming. As soon as he got home, he was checking to see if it was JARVIS, and then removing the bit that allowed him to do that from the programming.

"The rest of your day is free," she said, smiling up at him and blatantly turning the cock ring on again for a moment, before flicking it off. "You're free to do what you wish."

He stared at her for a second, his hand going down to massage his cock without him thinking about it. Abruptly, he turned away from her, opening the door and starting out of it. "I'm going home."

After a few seconds, he came back down the hall and stuck his head in her office again. "Are you coming?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously Pepper," Tony whined. He wasn't quite sure how he had ended up on the floor in front of the couch, but he couldn't really bring himself to care that he was wrinkling the hell out of his suit. There were more pressing matters at hand, one of them being the stocking-clad _foot_ pressing onto his _crotch_. "A man — even a man as awesome as I am — has limits."

"Oops, did it turn on again?" she asked, slowly tracing a toe around the outline his cock made in his trousers.

"_Just a little_," he panted, thrusting up against her foot, trying to subtly wiggle over so that she was actually touching his cock. It was a brilliant plan, he thought, totally stealthy. He was a sly as a fox, sneaky as covert ops, stealthy as a stealthy thing-

He groaned as she just moved her foot and flicked a switch on the remote. The nanotech sheathe slid over his cock, beginning to suck gently, barely any stimulation. He was starting to get _sore_, though. Sore in a good way, but still.

Pepper shifted on the couch, propping her feet on his stomach and adjusting the laptop on her lap. He found himself wondering what it would be like to suck on her toes, nibble down the ball of her foot and peel that stocking off with his teeth. He hadn't known he had a foot fetish until now, and if she hadn't started the dildo vibrating against his prostate again, maybe he would have tried it, but as it was just spreading out bonelessly on the floor was taking too much effort.

"Ngh," he said.

Pepper ignored him.

_Can we please pause a moment so I can take off my pants before I ruin them?_ he tried to say. What came out was a variant on "Daskfl;slk."

"Just let me finish sending this information to your account so he can do your taxes, and I'll figure out how to turn it off."

"Gah," he said, as she idly flicked another switch and the mesh encircling his balls went to work kneading them. He writhed on the floor as his entire body flooded with pleasure, soreness a distant memory. His cock was uncomfortable, trapped against his leg, but then Pepper's foot was slowly sliding over it, and the discomfort was forgotten as spikes of pleasure shot up through his groin. The only way it could be more perfect would be if Pepper was actually _paying attention to him_.

He tried to say so, and after expending an embarrassing amount of concentration, managed to gasp out, "You'd rather be doing my taxes than having sex."

Pepper looked down at him over the top of her laptop and quirked an eyebrow, like that was the stupidest question she ever heard.

"With me," he added lamely, ending on something that sounded suspiciously like a whine, except it wasn't because he was still Tony fucking Stark, and Tony fucking Stark didn't _whine_ like that.

"Yes," she said seriously, and suddenly it wasn't fun anymore.

She must have sensed something in the way he stilled for an infinitesimal moment, before being involuntarily overcome by the waves of pleasure rocking through his body. Or maybe there was something on his face that gave away that it wasn't all in fun and games anymore.

"Maybe," she said, putting her laptop to the side and leaning down to unbutton his pants, "if I didn't have so much work to do, it would be different and I could have sex with you right now. But no."

She freed his cock with one hand and hit the button that retracted the sucking mechanism with the other. She began to stroke with long, smooth pulls, until all Tony could feel was her hand on his cock. He was pretty sure he'd forgotten his own name, and that maybe even though this was a one-time deal, it was worth it.

When he came with a weak dribble — and wow, he hadn't known that coming could almost _hurt_; maybe he really did have a limit on how much sex he could have in one day — Pepper turned everything an off an instant before the stimulation became overstimulation, and sat back.

He forced himself to his feet, too tired to come up with anything more to say than "I'm going to take a nap" and stumbled off to his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tony woke up, the first thing he thought was that holy shit, he didn't think he had it in him to go again, no matter how good that sheathe felt. Pepper had figured out how to turn off the suction, which he wasn't so certain that there was an option for, and he really hoped that it hadn't broken alread-

"Open your eyes, Tony."

His eyes snapped open and okay, Pepper was most definitely naked and grinding down onto him right now and _wow_ was that a gorgeous sight to wake up to. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders, loose from its usually chignon. His hips moved up to meet her as she rose up on trembling thighs and brought herself down on his cock again.

If she loosened the cock ring just a little bit, he would come right then and there.

"It turns out," said in between little quiet moans, "I would _much_ rather have sex with you than do your taxes."


	10. Chapter 10

After another round of working on the armor in the workshop (he still wasn't hiding from Pepper, he just needed a little bit of a break), he eventually went and found her.

"How did you find out what this was, anyway?" he asked, hitching up his sweatpants again.

There was a hint of a smile on her face, this time. "JARVIS told me."

"JARVIS you _filthy traitor_. You're _my_ AI." He wasn't sulking, he really wasn't. It was just that his AI seemed to do anything for her — which, to be fair, wasn't exactly a trait that he could blame — and it wasn't fair.

"She gave me a new gigabyte of RAM, sir." JARVIS sounded distinctly smug.

"You already have almost half a terabyte, what the hell do you need more for?"

"481 gigabytes, to be precise. A machine can never have too much RAM."

"Remind me to program you with absolute loyalty to me tomorrow."

"Noted, sir."

"How'd Ms. Potts get it installed, anyway?" He had almost forgotten she was there, a fatal mistake on his part.

"Excuse me," she said, her lips thinning dangerously. "I'm perfectly capable of putting a stick of RAM in a glorified hard drive — no offense, JARVIS."

"None taken, Ms. Potts." If Tony had said that, JARVIS wouldn't've talked to him until he apologized. This was _not fair._ He _created_ JARVIS. For all intents and purposes, he was a god. His creation shouldn't be worshipping another god, damn it.

"Do I _look_ like another airhead blond to you, Tony?" she snapped.

"Well, of course not, you're a redhe- _Pepper Potts._ Do you dye your hair?" He knew as soon as he said it that this was one of those times he should have kept his mouth shut.

She gave him a withering look, letting him know exactly what she thought of his purposeful point-missage, and thumbed a switch on the little black box that was still in her hand.

Tony's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply as the vibrator attachment slid into his well-lubed ass and began to pulsate against his prostate. His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, barely noticing the jolt that run up his body when he hit. _No one_, not even Wolverine, could get hard _again_ after the day he'd had, he was sure, but his cock tried valiantly anyway.

"Jesus, Pepper," he half-whined, looking up at her, breathing hard, trying not to squirm. "Not again. I know you think highly of me, but I'm not quite as impressive as you seem to th-" He bit back a whimper as she turned up the speed.

"What was that, Tony?" She was standing over him, _smiling_. "I didn't quite catch it.

"_Please_," he moaned. "What do you want from me? Sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I know you don't think I'm impressive at all, and that you don't dye your hair, and that you're not an airhead, and that you're gorgeous and the smartest person I know and I know a lot of people. You're a gorgeous smart scheming evil _evil_ genius."

He breathed a sigh of relief when she laughed and hit the off switch. As the vibrator retracted, he sat back on his heels with a wince. "You're a cruel, cruel woman, Potts."

"And you love every minute of it."

It wasn't even a question. She _knew_. She knew exactly how much he loved it, had probably always known and always been doing it on purpose. But right now, she was paying attention to _him_, and he was happy to just sit there at her feet, waiting for his thighs to stop trembling, watching her watch him.

"I could get used to this," she said finally, with an odd half-smile on her face.

"What? Torturing your devilishly handsome boss?"

"No, I meant you listening to me." She laughed softly and reached down to run a hand through his hair. He leaned into her touch, just a little, almost drifting after it when she removed her hand but catching himself just in time. She dropped the remote onto his lap. "You really shouldn't leave this lying around, you know. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, that will be all Ms. Potts." He quickly stood on shaky legs, holding the remote in a white-knuckled grip, and kissed her on the cheek before he could lose his nerve. Then he walked out of the room and to his workshop as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away.

He wasn't quite sure he succeeded.

He had no clue what had just happened, or if Pepper would want to do it again, or where they stood. And he was absolutely _terrified_ that dropping back into their usual goodbye — even if he was _kneeling at her feet_ at the time in nothing but sweatpants — meant that was a one-time thing and they were back to their usual relationship. Maybe he'd be able to tease an answer out of her, in a couple days, when he stopped shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Pepper arrived at work to find the remote on her desk with a post-it taped to the front. She checked on both side to make sure, but no, there were no words actually written on it. Just a big ":D?" on the front.

She smiled.

THE END


End file.
